pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (TommyPicklesChuckieFinsterPhilDeVilleandLilDeVilleRockz Style) - Trailers/Transcripts
Trailer 1 *(The Care Bear Family are Eating) *True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family): So, how was the first day of school? *Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family): It was fine, I guess. *Pinch Raccoon (PB&J Otter) (Narrating): Do you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head? *Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family): Did you guys pick up on that? *Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family): Sure did. *Lois Griffin (Family Guy): Something's wrong. *Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family): We're gonna find out what's happening, but we'll need support. Signal the husband. *(True Heart Bear Clears her Throat) *(Hockey Game Plays) *(True Heart Bear Clears her Throat Louder) *Umlatt (Animaniacs): Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Stan Marsh (South Park): Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, sir. No one was listening. *Umlatt (Animaniacs): Is it garbage night? Uh, we left the toilet seat up. What? What is it, woman? What? *Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family): Signal him again. *Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family): Ah, so, Sweet Heart Mouse, how was school? *Yin (Yin Yang Yo!): Seriously? *Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family): You've gotta be kidding me! *Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family): For this we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot? *(TommyPicklesChuckieFinsterPhilDeVilleandLilDeVilleRockz Productions) *(Penelope Pussycat Touches a Button) *Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family): School was great, all right? *Iggy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.): What was that? I thought you said we were gonna act casual. *True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family): Sweet Heart Mouse, is everything okay? *(Sweet Heart Mouse Scoffs) *Stan Marsh (South Park): Sir, she just rolled her eyes at us. *Umlatt (Animaniacs): All right. Make a show of force. I don't wanna have to put the foot down. *Stan Marsh (South Park): No! Not the foot! *Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family): Sweet Heart Mouse, I do not like this new attitude. *Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants): Oh, I'll show you attitude, old man. *Iggy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.): No. No, no, no. Breathe. *(Squidward Tentacles Punches Iggy Koopa and Hits a Button) *Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family): What is your problem? Just leave me alone! *Stan Marsh (South Park): Sir, reporting high levels a sass. *Umlatt (Animaniacs): Take it to deaf con 2. *Stan Marsh (South Park): Deaf con 2. *Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family): I don't know where this disrespectful attitude came from. *Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants): You want a piece of this, Pops? *Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family): Yeah, well, well-- *Umlatt (Animaniacs): Prepare the foot! *Stan Marsh (South Park): Keys to safety position. *(Everyone Puts in Key) *Stan Marsh (South Park): Ready to launch on your command, sir! *(Noble Heart Horse and Sweet Heart Mouse Look at Each Other Angrily) *(Squidward Tentacles Screams) *Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family): Just shut up! *Umlatt (Animaniacs): Fire! *Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family): That's it. Go to your room. *Stan Marsh (South Park): The foot is down. The foot is down. *(Everyone Cheers) *Umlatt (Animaniacs): Good job, gentlemen. That could've been a disaster. *Lois Griffin (Family Guy): Well, that was a disaster. *From the minds of Movies... *(Hopeful Heart Cougar Pushes a Button) *Phil Collins: Come. Fly with me, Gatinha. *(Girls Sigh) *Inside Out (TommyPicklesChuckieFinsterPhilDeVilleandLilDeVilleRockz Style) *Coming Soon to YouTube. Trailer 2 *True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family): So, Sweet Heart Mouse, how was the first day of school? *Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family): Fine, I guess. *Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family): Did you guys pick up on that? *Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family): Sure did. *Lois Griffin (Family Guy): Something's wrong. *Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family): Signal the husband. *True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family): (Clear throat) *Umlatt (Animaniacs): Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Stan Marsh (South Park): Uh, sorry, sir! No one was listening! *Umlatt (Animaniacs): Is it garbage night? We left the toilet seat up? What is it, woman? What? *Pinch Raccoon (PB&J Otter): I'm Pinch Raccoon. This is Lil DeVille. That's Squidward Tentacles. *Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants): What? *Pinch Raccoon (PB&J Otter): This is Penelope Pussycat. And that's Iggy Koopa. *Iggy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.): (Screaming) *Pinch Raccoon (PB&J Otter): We're Sweet Heart Mouse's emotions. These are Sweet Heart Mouse's memories. They're mostly happy you'll notice, not to brag. *Lil DeVille (Rugrats): I wanted to maybe hold one..? *Pinch Raccoon (PB&J Otter): What happened? Lil! *Iggy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.): She did something to the memory! *True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family): Is everything okay? *Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family): I dunno. *Iggy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.): Change it back, Pinch! *Pinch Raccoon (PB&J Otter): I'm trying! *Lil DeVille (Rugrats): Pinch, no! Please! *Pinch Raccoon (PB&J Otter): Let it go! *Iggy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.): The core memories! *Pinch Raccoon (PB&J Otter): No, no, no, no! *Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants): Can I say that curse word now? *Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes): What do we do now? *Iggy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.): Nothing's working! Why isn't it working? *Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes): We have a major problem. *Iggy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.): Oh, I wish Pinch was here. *Pinch Raccoon (PB&J Otter): We can fix this! We just have to get back to headquarters. *Lil DeVille (Rugrats): That's long term memory. You could get lost in there. *Pinch Raccoon (PB&J Otter): Think positive! *Lil DeVille (Rugrats): Okay, I'm positive you will get lost in there. *Iggy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.): What was that? Was it a bear? *Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes): There are no bears in San Francisco. *Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants): I saw a really hairy guy. He looked like a bear. *Pinch Raccoon (PB&J Otter): This place is huge! Imagination Land? No way! Dream Productions? Malibu Stacy! She's right there! I loved you in Fairy Dream Adventure Part 7. Okay, bye. I love you. *(From the minds behind Movies) *Pinch Raccoon (PB&J Otter): We can't focus on what's going wrong. There's always a way to turn things around! *Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes): It's broccoli! *Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants): Congratulations, San Francisco! You've ruined pizza! *Hulk (Avengers): Who's the birthday girl? *Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family): (Yells) *Iggy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.): Brain freeze! *Pinch Raccoon (PB&J Otter): Hang on! Sweet Heart Mouse, here we come! Category:TommyPicklesChuckieFinsterPhilDeVilleandLilDeVilleRockz Category:Inside Out Trailers Category:Trailers Category:Transcripts